


Hands Down & Not Up

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [5]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Spencer is Asian (Thai) and white, Bethany is the only white one. Anthony is Creole and Gullah, of North Carolinian and Louisianan descent. Martha is also white passing, she is Afro-Irish and Afro-Danish.
Relationships: Spencer Gilpin/Anthony "Fridge" Johnson/Martha Kaply/Bethany Walker
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Kudos: 8





	1. party no smarty

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer is Asian (Thai) and white, Bethany is the only white one. Anthony is Creole and Gullah, of North Carolinian and Louisianan descent. Martha is also white passing, she is Afro-Irish and Afro-Danish.

The party made it all up, even as Spencer was afraid of what this meant and Anthony was only afarid to say it aloud. Bethany didn't understand completely why, at all. Martha made them talk about it.


	2. Rued what day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit in the corner and don't mope

Spencer has found his way into Anthony's lap and he was comfy. Martha has just finished ripping into the boys for not using all their emotional intelligence.

Bethany was finally up to speed. The only regret Spence could think of was that he let life keep him out of Fridge's orbit.


	3. Exposure

The four of them tell Spencer's mom first. She is shocked, but pleasantly so. His grandfather is surprised it took them so long. Anthony's mom is surprised; his dad is happy that he has so much love in his life. Martha's parents already knew she was polyamorous but Bethany's parents didn't think she had the mental bandwidth to handle more than two boys at a time. This was hard for B and she slept over at Martha's for two weeks. Beth also decided to get back on her traversing the world wave- she went to Peru and tried plenty an eye opener. Martha was hit with heaps of advice from many a family member. Ant's mom gave him some money to buy his partners gifts. His father gave him his blessing. Spencer got a new set of video game inspired pens, Martha got a new bookshelf, and Bethany got a set of rainforest gear. These were all-almost immediately- put to very good use. Spencer got a weird, supportive lecture from his grandfather and yet another hug from his mom.


	4. visit{s} no delay(s)

Spence is super duper embarrassed-

they all decided to lift him up and spin him around thrice in as many days.

> 1: When they visited the man turned super horse, who stomped up a literal storm in their honor. 2 + 3: When they went to see him at school and when they went to see Martha at school.

He got over it.

Ant has really cool friends, they tease the quad and play video games with them. Mar's friends are simply very curious and kindly interested, they ask all the right questions. B's mad intriguing peoples are just in it for the compersion, or something alt. hippie & sweetheart adjacent like that. Spence's homies get them sex stuff after they got the go ahead and also give solicited advice.

When Anthony talked them up, the unit of four aka this love diamond had all expected Bethany's friends to be the ones who were bold bold, but that group simply spoke to the other groups about their ideas instead.

Spence is mildly embarrassed,

but Beth is too.

They get over it.

The four of them have wonderful friends who love them with such ferocity that it all works out.


End file.
